Not In Kansas Anymore
by Cairine the Elf-Hearted
Summary: Elizabeth Sophia Griffiths is a fan of the Harry Potter series.  On the way home after winning a signed copy of DH she is hit by a car.  She wakes up in Hogwarts.  Marauder Era.  Possible RemusOC.  This is my first story, so please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Nightlights

I walked back to my house. I was close to bouncing with excitement. I, Elizabeth Sophia Griffiths, had just gotten a **signed copy** of the last book in the Harry Potter series. I thought about how good it was that my twin sister Diane Avalon Griffiths, had helped me study for this night. I had to remember to thank her later. I had won the copy of the book at a trivia night that had been held at Barnes and Nobles. Suddenly a chill swept through me as I crossed the street. I heard a horn blare out, shattering the quiet of the night. I looked up in horror to see the bright headlights of a car speeding towards me. I froze in terror. I felt pain tear through my body as the car hit and I was sent flying. My head connected with the ground and then everything went black.

**A/N: The first two chapters will probably be short, but I will try to make chapters after that a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Marauders

Remus and his friends, the marauders, walked back to the castle. It was the morning after the full moon. Suddenly he saw a figure sprawled on the ground ahead of him. He rushed forward and knelt next to the still form. It was a girl who looked around his age. She had long, wavy, dark golden hair that fanned out on the ground around her. Judging by her clothes she was probably a muggle. He was alarmed to see blood pooling slightly in the grass around her. She was covered in gashes and bruises. She was alarmingly pale from blood loss, and when he checked her pulse he felt that she was cold. He felt her pulse but it was weak.

"Who is she?" his friend James asked as he knelt next to Remus.

"I have no idea, but we need to get her up to the castle" Remus replied. He stared at her a second more and then stood quickly. He conjured a stretcher and floated her on to it and with his friends hurrying behind him levitated her in front of him all the way to the castle infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_. Except my character. Basically, if you recognize it at all, I don't own it.**

Chapter Three, Hogwarts

I was floating in darkness. _Is this death?_ I thought. I decided it hurt too much to be death. Suddenly voices broke through the quiet. "She is still asleep Mr. Potter," _Mr. Potter?_ I thought. _Like Harry Potter?_ "I will tell you when she wakes up." Said a woman's voice. _Were they talking about me?_ I wondered. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a white room that had a lot of beds. A woman and some boys stood near the doors. "where am I?" I asked. The lady came over to me and said "Hogwarts. How did you get here?"

"Who are you?" I asked, deflecting the question.

The boys had followed her over. "She's Madame Pomferey," said a boy with shoulder length black hair and mischievious gray eyes, "and I'm Sirius Black. These are my friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. What's your name?" each of the boys gave a wave as their name was said. James was tall and thin with black hair that stuck up in every direction and hazel eyes. Peter was small and pudgy with pale blond hair and pale watery eyes. My eyes settled on Remus. He had brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was tall and thin and looked sick. There were dark shadows under his eyes.

"E-Elizabeth Gr-Griffiths." I stuttered, "I-I need to speak to Professor D-Dumbledore." I said, looking down.

"Mr. Potter, go tell the headmaster that our visitor is awake," said Madame Pomferey. James nodded and ran out of the hospital wing. Madame Pomferey started fussing over my bandages. I didn't stop her, my head spinning from what had happened to me. _How did this happen?_ I thought. Suddenly I wondered, _What am I supposed to say to Dumbledore?_ I sank back into my pillows as Madame Pomferey turned her attentions to Remus. The doors opened and I snapped out of my daze. The wizard coming towards me had long silver hair and a beard the same color that could easily have been tucked into his belt. He had sparkling blue eyes. I knew immediately that this must be Professor Dumbledore. He swept towards me and stopped by my bed.

" I see that you are awake miss…"said Dumbledore, pausing for my name.

"Griffiths. Elizabeth Griffiths," I filled in.

"Well Miss Griffiths, Mr. Potter tells me you wish to speak to me," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, preferably in private," I replied.

"Very well, if you will leave us Madame Pomferey, boys," Dumbledore told the others. They left looking curious; Madame Pomferey to her office and the boys presumably to their classes. Professor Dumbledore turned to me and said, "Now how did you arrive here, Miss Griffiths?"

"I-I'm not sure. Where I am from the wizarding world is fiction, a place from a series of books. I was walking home, and it was dark. I didn't pay attention when I crossed the street. The next thing I knew I was hit by a car and was waking up here," I explained, unsure of what exactly had happened myself.

"What is this series of books about?" asked Dumbledore.

"I-I can't tell you sir," I replied apologetically, "if I told you, or anyone, it could change what happens." _Well, I learned that much from fan fictions at least,_ I thought to myself. I added, "Sir, where I come from there is no magic, as far as I know anyways, so…" I trailed off sheepishly.

"Do not worry," Dumbledore said, "you must be a witch or you would not be able to see all of this. Tomorrow we will sort you, and someone will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. I need to know how old you are, so I can decide what year you will be in."

"Sixteen," I told him, "seventeen in February."

"You will be a seventh year then. I would suggest finding someone to help you catch up, but don't worry about that for now," Dumbledore told me.

"Thank you sir, I think I would like to get some rest now," I said with a small smile.

"Good night Miss Griffiths," Dumbledore said and left the hospital wing. I sank back into the pillows and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

**A/N: I apologize for the quality. this mostly written at two in the morning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THINGY THAT SAYS I OWN NOTHING: I own nothing that you recognize. ( so basically Elizabeth Sophia Griffiths, and therefor me, no that is not my name, is all i own.)**

Chapter Four, Diagon Alley

I woke up feeling energetic. At first I wondered where I was, then the events of the previous days came flooding back to me. I remembered being hit by the car, and my talk with Dumbledore. I sat up and looked around. Madame Pomferey came bustling in carrying a breakfast tray. I ate oatmeal as she made sure all my injuries were healed. As I finished she handed me my clothes, which I noticed had been cleaned and mended along with a set of plain black robes. I changed behind a set of curtains. As I stepped out a stern looking witch came through the doors. _Probably McGonagall_, I thought.

"Good, you're awake," she said, "Follow me." With this she turned around and swept out of the infirmary.

I followed her, jogging to catch up. We stopped in front of an extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Blood pops," she said clearly. The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind it split open. I saw a spiral staircase behind it turning upward, like an elevator. We're going to Dumbledore's office, I thought as we stepped onto it and the wall thudded close behind us. The staircase rose higher and higher until I saw an oak door ahead. I shivered in excitement despite myself. I was going to see Dumbledore's office.

_Well Diane_, _,_I thought with a sad smile, _we always dreamed about this kind of thing happening, and now it has. _I was shaken out of my thoughts by Dumbledore's voice saying, "Enter."

The door swung open and we walked in. I looked around, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in awe. It was just as I had always imagined it. The silver instruments whirring quietly on their spindle legged tables, books lining the walls. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and saw a large bird sitting on a golden perch. He had beautiful red and gold plumage and dark, intelligent eyes. "Fawkes," I breathed. I heard a cough and whirled around to see Dumbledore and McGonagall staring at me, Dumbledore with a small smile on his face. I blushed and looked down.

"Come here," McGonagall said commandingly. I walked over to her slowly. She gestured for me to sit down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. I did so and then she put the sorting hat on my head. I saw only darkness as it slipped over my eyes.

"You come from far away," said a small voice, "smart, brave. I know, GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled the last part and I felt relief surge through me. _At least I know a little about some of the people in my house. _The hat was lifted from my head and I blinked in the light.

I stood up shakily and said, "What happens now?"

"You decide your classes," McGonagall said, handing me a paper. I looked down and saw a list of subjects. Looking along the list I picked charms, herbology, potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, muggle studies, and care of magical creatures, and history of magic. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?" she asked. I nodded mutely. "Very well," she said and handed me a list," here is your supply list."

"I have asked the groundskeeper, Hagrid, to take you to get your school things," said Dumbledore. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore said, "Come in."

The man who entered was huge, with wild black hair and beard, and beetle black eyes shining.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, "this is Miss Griffiths, the girl Mr. Lupin and his friends found."

"H-hello. I'm Elizabeth Griffiths," I said shakily.

"Rubeus Hagrid," he said, shaking my hand. I gave him a small smile.

"Now that you've been introduced," said Professor McGonagall irritably, "you will be going Diagon Alley by floo powder." She gestured towards the fireplace.

Hagrid went first, throwing a pinch of sparkling floo powder in the fire and saying clearly "the Leaky Cauldron," and disappearing with a swish. I followed nervously a few seconds later.

I felt sick as I spun around, the roaring sound in my ears deafening. Suddenly I fell out onto a hard floor. As I got up and brushed myself off I got up and looked around. I was in a small pub. A few people were staring at me so I looked towards Hagrid. He led the way out to a small courtyard and tapped a brick on the wall with his umbrella. I watched in amazement as the wall opened up, showing a street lined with shops.

"Now what's on that list?" Hagrid asked. I read the list out loud. The first place we stopped was gringotts to pull money out of the school vault. Next we went to Madame Malkin's. I got Hagrid to take me into every shop, even if we didn't need to go in, because it amazed me. Finally we stopped in front of ollivander's. as we stepped inside a bell tinkled from the store's depths. The shop was tiny, empty save for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on. I felt as though I had entered a library, I held back my questions and looked at the thousands of little, narrow boxes piled up to the ceiling. I felt as though the very air vibrated with some powerful magic.

"Good morning," said a soft voice. I jumped and stared at the old man who was standing in front of them. I knew this had to be ollivander. People always made a big deal about his eyes when they described him, and now I knew why. His wide, pale eyes where like moons shining through the darkness of the shop. he pulled out a tape measurer and it started to measure me on it's own. After a while he said to it, "that's enough," and it crumpled to the ground. He pulled out a box and handed me a wand. "oak and phoenix feather, 12 inches long," he said. I took it but he snatched it away, then handed me another one. "birch and aspen, with a unicorn tail hair,12 and ½ inches long," he said as I took it. As soon as I touched it I felt a feeling of warmth spread through me. Gold and purple sparks shot out of the end. I thanked him and as soon as we paid for it, we left.

We took the floo back to Dumbledore's office, and as Hagrid left Dumbledore made the packages disappear with a swish of his wand. "they will be in your dormitory," he explained at my questioning look. He led me down to the great hall. At the doors I paused, nervous before following him. He led the way up to the staff table, where he turned and faces the school.

"students, this is my niece. Her parents died in an accident. She is from the Washington magic academy in America. She has been sorted into gryffindor. I trust you will make her feel welcome. That is all." I gave a nervous smile and a wave, and then went and sat down by the marauders and Lily.

**A/N: please review. it is a good way for me to know how good of a writer i am. i like to know what to improve. and this chapter was written over a time period of four in the morning, sick for a day, two in the morning, sick, two to three in the morning. so i know parts aren't good. may your lives be magical my wonderful reviewers. oh, and please take the polls on my profile.**** oh, and i am looking for a beta.**** byes.**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry I didn't update sooner. We've been going on a cleaning spree at my house and my friend came over and my computer is no longer upstairs, and it's been chaotic. I won't be able to write at all for awhile. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to write again. I'm going to camp for a week in a couple days and I might be going to my dad's house for an undefined amount of time. Thank Misses Prongs for being my wonderful beta. Oh, and I changed Elizabeth's age. She is now sixteen going on seventeen instead of seventeen going on eighteen.**

Chapter Five, New Friends

I sat down next to Lily and the marauders. They stared at me in shock. Lily was the first to recover. "It isn't polite to stare," she admonished the boys.

James shook his head dazedly before saying, "oh, yeah." I grinned at their reactions, wondering when the questions would start. Judging by the look on Sirius' face they would start in 5, 4, 3, 2…

"So your Dumbledore's niece?" questioned Sirius, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I **had **just met you," I answered, "besides I was still sort of in shock from everything that had happened. That, and I hadn't expected to wake up in the hospital wing." _Well,_ I thought nervously, _it's the truth, just not the whole truth._ I suddenly realized that Remus was staring at me, lost in thought. Looking at him I said, "what?"

He jumped, startled. Looking around at his grinning friends and seeing my questioning glance he said, "oh, it's nothing. So, what's it like being Dumbledore's niece?"

I searched his eyes for a moment before replying, "I do a lot of reading." Everyone laughed.

"So, what was it like at your old school?" Lily asked.

I froze for a moment wondering what to say. _Oh, well,_ I thought, _I'll just have to make something up. Besides, I can use it as an excuse later when they ask about my lack of magic related knowledge. I can say it isn't as good a school._ "Oh, it's ok," I replied, "It's nothing like what I've seen here though. It's not a castle, and there aren't any ghosts," I replied, seeing a few translucent figures that **had **to be ghosts at the other end of the table.

"What is it, if it's not a castle," James asked, curious. I remembered the book on magical education in America I had skimmed through in Flourish and Blotts. I remembered reading the page about the Washington Magical Academy. I had paused on it because I was from Washington. I hoped that I remembered enough from the book to answer their questions. "It's a mansion. We don't have as many students and boys and girls are in separate houses. The girl house is Luna and the boy house is Solis."

"What are your house symbols?" James asked.

I thought back to the pictures in the book, "Luna's is a royal purple background with a silver howling wolf. Solis is a black background with a rampant bronze bear. The school symbol is black on the right and purple on the left. A bronze dragon and silver dragon face each other, rearing." I felt like I was back at the library, at another trivia night.

_Bad idea, _I thought as a burst of pain shot through me as I thought of home. "Like I said, it's smaller. There are only about 200 students in the entire school, give or take few. There aren't as many classes either, just ten." I looked as they stared in shock.

"Ten?" Remus asked dazedly.

I nodded and said with a small smile, "yep, just ten. Potions, History of Magic, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology for what we have to take anyway. We can take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. We pick in our 3rd year." Suddenly I remembered what else I had read, "oh, and we can take flying in our fifth year, like muggle Driver's Ed. I didn't choose it because I don't see ever needing to know how to fly. Using the floo or apparating sounds much more efficient."

I stopped looking at their shocked faces. Suddenly James and Sirius cried out in unison, "**YOU CAN'T FLY!**"

There was silence. I could have sworn the **entire **great hall was looking at us. Even the teachers. Slowly people began to resume their conversations. "Geez," I said, "it's no big deal. So what if I can't fly, I mean, it's not a skill I **need **anyways. What's the point in learning it?"

"What's the point?" Sirius exclaimed. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "The **point** my dear Elizabeth, is so that you can play quidditch."

I glared at him. "I'm not your **dear** anything. Besides, what's so great about quidditch?" I said watching the look on his face.

He was staring at me with his mouth open. "What's, so, great?" He asked in a strangled voice.

I grinned and said, "I mean all it is is a bunch of people flying around on brooms tossing a ball to each other, right?" The look on his face was priceless. He just stared at me, his eyes wide and mouth open.

Remus gave a small chuckle. "Sirius close your mouth," he said to Sirius. Looking at me he said, "I apologize for my friend's behavior. He's on the house team."

"Your houses have **teams**?" I asked, guessing that since quidditch wasn't really supposed to be a big deal in America the academy wouldn't really have house teams. _Might as well have some fun,_ I thought, suppressing a smirk.

They looked confused. "Quidditch isn't a very big deal in America," I explained, "most schools don't have teams. I only know what my friends told me about it."

James and Sirius looked shocked. Sirius recovered first. "Well then, I'm going to teach you how to ride a broom, and play quidditch."

"Nuh-uh," I said, "no way. You are **not **teaching me how to fly. I don't trust you nearly enough."

"Yes I am," he said stubbornly, "you have to learn to fly."

Remus watched us smiling slightly. After a moment he said, "Sirius, leave poor Elizabeth alone." Sirius pouted but stopped.

We got up and headed to the common room. When we got there I looked around for a moment silently, taking it all in. I gave a small yawn. "Well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight all." With that I headed up to where I knew the dormitory would be. Now I was glad on how much time I had spent thinking about the common room, and picturing it.

I climbed the stairs leading to the girls' dorm. Opening the door I preceded to the bed closest to the window, seeing it was the only one that didn't have anything personal on the nightstand by it. Changing into my nightgown I got under the sheets. My eyes had barely closed when I fell asleep.


End file.
